Familier Love- Star Wars
by JustDont101
Summary: AU: (M) Padme never really loved Anakin. But only his jedi master Obi Wan Konobi. But when Anakin is no more, Vader will do anything to take what is rightfully his, Padme. (Love triangle Obi Wan, Anakin/Vader, Padme).


AU: (M) Padmé never loved Anakin, but only his Jedi master Obi Wan Konobi. But when Anakin is no more, Vader does everything in his power to take what is rightfully his, Padmé. (Love triangle- Obi wan, Anakin/Vader, Padmé).

Authors Note: -I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STAR WARS CHARACTERS- Hi everyone, this is my first story/FanFiction and I really hope you enjoy it! I have included some ideas from other people's story's which I thought were so good, I had too include them in mine (I'm sorry but they were too good!). So please don't send any hate to me or any other author as we are just trying to put our ideas into story's- if you don't like them, stop reading them then-, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1- Intoxicating...

Padmé Amidala never had a normal childhood, her parents had died in a tragic accident when she was just a child leaving her to rule the planet of Naboo by herself. Of course Padmé had some training of how a Queen should rule and present her planet but she struggled with this as everyone believed that she was just a child, everyone but Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine had been like a father to Padmé ever since her parents death, so she thought he would be the perfect mentor until she was of age to rule independently.

"What?!?" Padmé screamed as she was told that one of her closest friends, Sabé, had been found dead in front of the entrance of her home on planet, Naboo, "how can this be? Who would do such a thing?" She pleaded General Amabila

"Senator Amidala, Sabé had been missing for a couple of days now. Her ship had been attacked, the attackers most likely thought that you had been aboard so they set out to capture you. You're lucky to be alive right now as your life is very valuable at the moment, we cannot afford to loose you Senator, Sabé did her job, it is now time to do yours". Padmé could feel a tears rolling down her cheek, it seemed to her that at least one of her handmaidens have been slaughtered every week since the order had returned, but she knew that if they were to win this war, she had to put on a mask... and so she did.

As Padmé entered the Jedi temple with a determined look on her face, all the council were waiting patiently for her to arrive.

"Senator Amidala! To see you alive, warmness it brings to my heart" Welcomed Yoda, a smile had briefly shon across Padmés face before it was quickly wiped away as she could see, in the corner of her eye, the one man who even the devil would be afraid off, Chancellor Palpatine. Even though her was like a second father to her, his strict rules and terrifying punishments could even make Mace Windu run for the hills.

"Senator, how nice it is too see you here. With all the kidnappings and the murders... we all have been worried for you..." Palpatine said with a devilish smile on his face which made Padmés skin crawl

"I'm... sure you were... I'm sure you all were, but I am not the problem, the problem is, is that we still have not found who has been behind all these attacks! I'm sure we all have are suspicions, I for one think count Dooku has something to do with all of this" Padmé stated with no a look of regret or uncertainty.

"You have to remember Senator Amidala, Count Dooku was a once a Jedi too. He would not be able too perform or order such an attack" Mace Windu short back at Padmé.

"We will get to the bottom of this I assure you Senator, but for the mean time I suggest that you leave this to the... professionals" Palpatine suggested turning his back and facing the window

"Excuse me? Professionals? I do not quite understand what you are implying?" Padmé questioned trying to look like the bigger person but still being as polite as possible

"I'm only suggesting that maybe the colprit might show up if you are just patient... but with the lack of security, you will need someone strong to make sure you are completely safe from harm..." a smile had smacked across Palpatines face as he turned to face Padmé "what about someone who you are familiar with? Like Master Konobi and his Padawan?"

Padmé frose at the sound that just came from his mouth... **Obi wan? The Obi Wan Konobi? **She had completely forgotten about him... All she could remember was how soothing and sweet he was, she could remember how she felt comfortable with him, like she could tell him all her secrets and would have no regrets. As she stood there in deep thought, Mace Windu rudely interrupted her.

"That would be possible as he has just landed here." Everyone in the room was nodding their heads, thinking that it was a good idea to have Obi Wan as her baby sitter, I mean, she wasn't complaining he was an amazing friend but she did not like the idea of just sitting around and waiting for more people to get killed, even so they would still not get any closer to who is behind the attacks.

"It's settled then, I will personally contact him and see if he's available" Palpatine look at Padmé will a huge smile that went from ear to ear, it personally made Padmé feel like she insulted him in front of the whole council "and maybe his young Padwan will learn something from this"

**Padwan? I can't remember him ever having a Padwan? **After a long time contemplating who this mystery learner was, it hit her "Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?" Padmé looked at Palpatine and Yoda in disbelief and confusion

"Indeed Senator" Palpatine answered

She shot her self at Yoda not believing anything that just came out of Palpatines mouth "is that true? Master Yoda?"

"Anakin Skywalker, the Padwan is" Confirmed Yoda

Padme thought to herself as she walked out of the council meeting and back to her her new skyscraper of a home "**it will be such a delight to see them both again, I wonder how much they have changed since I last saw them on Tatooine?"**

"You look tense" Obi Wan questioned Anakin in the elevator that lead up the Padmés apparntment

"I haven't seen her in almost 10 years master" Anakin pleaded trying to look presentable "how are you so calm?"

"The Senator and I have know eachover for a very... long time"Obi Wan said staring at the floor "longer than you have been alive" Obi Wan chuckled

"She's not that old, her and I are only 7 years apart, even though it has been a decade Master... I'm sure you have physically changed quite a lot" Anakin laughed to himself

Isis

Obi wan looked at him sternly before the elevator doors shot open and a very familiar face was there "Obi? Obi! Long time meezah seen you yah?!"

"Jar jar, what a... lovely surprise!" Replied Obi Wan, Anakin rolled his eyes ignoring Jar Jar and instantly looking around the room for one person, Padmé.

"Senator Padmé, Senator Padme, lookies here! Itsa Master Konobi and Master Skywalker!" Jar jar shouted across the room. Padmé looked across the room to see two rather large men standing right at the entrance of her living quaters, they had changed so much since the last time she had seen them both, Obi Wan had gotten a bit taller and seemed much wiser and very handsome. But Anakin was huge! Almost everthing about his physical appearance had changed, exept from his eyes... he was strong and his shoulders were broad... almost like Obi Wan when he was a Padawan.

"Senator Amidala" Obi Wan nodded signally to Padmé to shake his hand. "What a pleasure it is see you again"

Padmé reached for his hand and 'professionaly' shook it "and you, Master Konobi. It has been such a shame that we have not been able to contact each other these past years" Padmé said sheepishly smiling at him, then turned to his Padawan

"Ani?" Padmé said to try find out if this is the same boy she met all those years ago. "My goodness you've grown!"

"So have you, more and more beautiful I mean, for a Senator I mean..."Anakin replied glaring at her in a sort of way that made Padmé a little uncomfortable, but she was used to it as she was a young and wealthy woman

"Oh, Ani... you will always be that little boy I met on tatooine..." she said trying to make the looks and glares from this 19 year old boy end.

As they all sat down, Padmé did not delay to tell them what had been going on with all the attacks, but as she started to tell them, they already seemed to know everything that had occurred.

"There is no need to inform us on what has been happening here, Senator. Chancaler Palpatine has already told us everything we need to know." Obi Wan answered Padmé

**"Chancellor Palpatine, I will have to thank him later for that" **Padmé thought to herself

"We will find out who's trying to kidnap you, Padmé" Anakin promised Padmé

Obi Wan looked at him in an annoyed and angry sort of way "we will not do anything the Council has told us not to do young Padwan

Padmé knew that when he said that, Obi wan and Anakin would have an a argument... and from what she could remember from all those years ago, Obi Wan always won. So right before they could start, she excused herself... she didn't think they noticed her leaving, but Anakin did. As soon as he knew he had lost the argument and Obi Wan was walking away, Jar Jar walked over to Anakin.

"I thought about her everyday since we parted on Tatooine, and she's completely forgotten about me Jar Jar" Anakin complained

"Sheza happy, happier than I've seen her ina long, long time" Jar Jar reassured Anakin

"Well I don't think it's me who she's exited to see" Anakin said narrowing his eyes in an furiated way to his master.

As soon as Padmé shut the door to her room, she slummed herself down resting on the hard, cold door thinking about all the sacrifices people have had to make to keep her safe. As she was thinking, she didn't even notice that she was crying, immensely. As she wiped her tears way, she realised that that it was 9:06 and she had to be waking up early tomorrow, but as she was struggling to take her dress off, in the corner of her eye, she saw a camera... she held her dress up to her chest so that it wouldn't fall down leaving her half naked body exposed to whoever's was behind that camera.

She slipped into her bathroom and proseded to undress herself to get ready for bed. After, she grabbed the ink cartidge from her desk and started to paint the farmers so that it wouldn't be able to spy on her as she slept. When she had completely covered the camera, slightly opened her door exposing half of her body to the corridor to call for someone to help her find the person who installed a camera in her room without her permission.

"Obi Wan? ... Anakin?" She spoke softly but there was complete silence

"Anakin!" She blurted out louder than she expected

Anakin heard Padmé scream his name (which made him jump a little) and jogged to her room.

"Yes Padmé?" He asked

"Who put that camera in my room? Without my permission may I add?" Padmé question

"Well... uhhh... I did" Anakin saw the anger on Padmés face and tried to fix the situation " and Obi Wan! He said I could do it... I mean he said I should do it"

"and where did Obi Wan get his permission slip to come into my room?" Anakin looked into Padmés eyes trying to saviour this moment, her eyes looked so beautiful with moonlight shining upon her

"Chancellor Palpatine I believe" said Anakin, deeply glaring at Padmé in a way that made Padmé feel... not uncomfortable, but safe

"Umm... well... I-I will" Padmé swallowed " I will ask the Chanclellor to take it away, but for now I will just have to work with black ink" Padmé answered looking at her feet, as she began to close the door Anakin throw his hand out making it impossible to close

"Wait! What do you mean by black ink??" Anakin questioned looking right into Padmés soul

"I mean... to cover the camera, I don't want someone to spy on me the whole night"

"Oh..." Anakin put his arm down, still looking right at Padmé... but what was strange is that Padmé was doing the same. Standing there, observing eachover, Padmé broke the tension between them by closing the door, quickly.

"Wait..." Anakin pleaded but was cut off by the door slamming in his face with a loud bang, as he stood there he sensed Obi Wan walking into the apartment.

"Ah, Anakin how has Padmé been feeling?" Asked Obi Wan

"uhm, fine..." Anakin answered with an unsteady tone

"I'll go check on her then"Obi Wan said looking straight at Anakin as he could easily read through his lies

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Master"

"And why is that young Padawan?"

"Because she found the camera, I don't think she likes me watching her that much" Anakin replied

"Well I will just have to check up on her in the morning..." Obi Wan said looking at the floor in thought

"... It's unfair" Said Anakin, Obi Wan lookedstrangely at him in a 'what do you mean' sort of way, " it's like she's completely forgotten about me.. I remember her being fun and making jokes, now all she wants to talk about is politics"

"Well Anakin, She has grown and matured a lot since you have last seen her... she should give you some tips" Obi Wan chuckled to himself, as he looked at the disapproving face Anakin was pulling, Obi Wan sighed "look, Anakin. Padmé has a lot on her mind right now and she doesn't have time to play games with you, remember we are here to protect her, not keep her company"

"Definitely..." Anakin stapped back

"What are you imposing?" Obi Wan questioned

"I see the way you look at her Master..." Anakin said

"And I have seen the way *you* have looked at her! If you are thinking that the Senator and I are having an affaire you are completely incorrect! And I do not want to hear another sentence of her and I again, do you understand?!?" Obi Wan replied in an angry and frustrated way that made Anakin feel very suspicious

"I'm sorry, Master... just being around her is so... intoxicating"

**A/N: How did you like this chapter, should I carry on? Leave you opinions in the comments!**


End file.
